Comment s'occuper l'esprit?
by Millama
Summary: Peter décide un soir d'aller retrouver son meilleur ami un peu étrange que Tony a beaucoup de mal à apprécier. L'inquiétude de Tony prend une ampleur suffisamment importante pour qu'il sorte de son labo et se retrouve face à Captain America.


_**Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D**_

 _ **Ouah ! Deux publications en deux jours, mais que m'arrive-t-il?! xD  
Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un OS un peu particulier. En effet, je sors de ma zone de confort (Harry Potter/ Twilight) pour vous écrire sur un couple particulier. En effet, grâce à Thor : Ragnarok, j'ai décidé de regarder les Avengers et comment dire. IL EST EVIDENT QUE CAPTAIN AMERICA ET STARK DOIVENT ÊTRE ENSEMBLES. **_

_**Bon, je me dois de regarder Civil War et les captain america, avant tout. Mais quand même. Bref voilà, pour vous, un petit texte bien croustillant.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira et comme toujours...**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Comme c'est un texte différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, j'aimerai avoir vos retours ! :3**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à très vite pour les prochains chap' de "Au fil de l'historique" ! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Comment s'occuper l'esprit.**

_ Dad...hum Tony ? Appela une voix.

Tony Stark soupira. Depuis qu'il avait invité le jeune homme à venir quand il le souhaitait à la tour, les journées étaient passées de chargées à presque interminables. Il fallait tout le temps gérer le lycéen, éviter qu'il ne fasse n'importe quoi avec le costume de l'homme araignée. Il avait bien tenté d'enfermer la combinaison, malheureusement son presque fils adoptif était aussi intelligent que lui. Et presque bien plus créatif. Presque. Jusque-là, il avait toujours réussi à contrer les idées farfelues du jeune homme…qui finissait de toute façon par porter ce fichu bout de tissus, des fois Tony se demandait pourquoi il avait créé ça.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Peter ? Demanda Tony.

Il posa ses jouets métalliques pour se tourner vers le jeune homme. Le lycéen se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre et ne le regardait pas en face. Ça sentait le traquenard ou alors il allait lui dire un truc qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer. La tante de Peter avait laissé au garçon le choix de faire ce qu'il voulait et Tony avait dû voir Peter bien plus souvent que sa tante ces derniers moi. Presque si ce dernier n'aménageait pas avec les Avengers. Alors Tony avait veillé sur lui comme il avait pu. Surtout après l'appel terrifiant de menaces que tante Maggie lui avait passé.

_ Je...hum...eh bien j'aimerai enfiler la tenue Spiderman, aujourd'hui. Entama le lycéen, mal à l'aise.

Tony l'observa de longues minutes, le sourcil haussé, surprit.

_ Depuis quand tu me préviens quand tu le fais ? Interrogea le milliardaire en reprenant ses outils. Je crois bien que tu n'as jamais attendu mon accord pour te faufiler en douce piquer la tenue et repartir.

Tony riait presque en se remettant à souder deux pièces maîtresses de sa nouvelle artillerie. Peter se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Ouais, le jeune homme allait lui dire un truc stupide, il le sentait venir gros comme…la tour des Avengers.

_ Crache le morceau fiston, ça ne te va pas de manquer d'aplomb. Se moqua Tony.

_ JedoisallerrejoindreWadedésolépa'.

Il avait sorti la phrase en un seul souffle en regardant celui qu'il considérait comme son père adoptif droit dans les yeux. Tony sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son ventre, remonter dans son crâne et se remettre en place avec une violence inouïe. Sa peau était passée du beige au violet, du violet au vert et du vert au blanc.

_ Daddy ? Appela Peter.

Le surnom était venu naturellement après que Tony l'ait sauvé deux trois fois d'un de ses plans foireux et qu'ils aient partagé suffisamment de choses pour se sentir proches comme père et fils. Et notamment pas mal de désaccords, comme le sujet Wade Wilson qui était classé code rouge, par tout le reste de l'équipe. Si on ne voulait pas voir Tony Stark entrer dans une colère noire, il ne fallait pas émettre en sa présence l'idée que Peter puisse être ami avec lui.

_ Pardon, je n'ai pas compris, tu as dit quoi ? S'exhorta au calme le plus vieux.

Dans sa voix se faisait entendre la menace. Et la promesse d'atroces souffrances pour Wade Wilson.

_ Pa' je vais juste voir Wade, je reviens. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit qu'elle personne se cache derrière ce costume.

_ Et moi, je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de toi, il s'amuse avec toi.

_ Tu pourras lui mettre une raclée avec ta super armure ! S'enthousiasma le lycéen.

Tony Stark inspira lentement et compta jusqu'à trois. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de la zen attitude ni de la santé par le calme, mais depuis quelques temps il s'était pas mal penché sur les techniques de respiration et il devait bien avouer que ça lui avait évité de faire des choses irréparables.

_ Wade Wilson est increvable. Grommela Tony.

_ Hey ! Je t'ai pas dit de le tuer ! C'est mon ami ! S'indigna le lycéen.

_ Alors va le rejoindre ! Mais ne rentre pas après 23h parce que sinon je te donnerai une bonne raison de ne plus porter le costume ! S'impatienta Tony. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aller le voir, légalement ce devrait être ta tante, mais crois moi jeune homme que ton petit cul d'araignée à intérêt d'être là dans 3h parce que je te jure que je laisserai pas passer !

_ Mais je...

_ Pas UNE minute de plus ! Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, tu n'as plus que 2h58. Et si jamais tu fais un seul pas de travers...

_ Oui. Oui. Oui, oui, oui !

L'adolescent partit à toute allure enfiler sa tenue et Tony posa ses outils. Il n'avait absolument plus le cœur de faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait jusqu'à récemment pensé qu'il était le pire de tous au niveau langage, grossièreté et drague absolument pas délicate. Et un jour Peter lui avait présenté son nouvel ami. Deadpool alias Wade Wilson. Un homme victime d'une expérience étrange au cerveau complètement détraqué. Si Peter ne lui vouait qu'une amitié banale, Wade semblait...un peu trop collant. Et cela avait fini par taper sur le système de Tony. Peter était son protégé.

_ JARVIS. Tu surveilles le petit via son costume. S'il le quitte...

_ Je vous préviens immédiatement. Oui, monsieur. Fit l'intelligence artificielle.

Tony soupira. Au moins, avec l'aide de Jarvis il pourrait intervenir à tout moment. Même si là où vivait Wade se trouvait à dix minutes d'ici en armure et qu'il pouvait s'en passer des choses en si peu de temps. Il décida d'aller au salon, préférant aller se préparer quelque chose à manger que de se morfondre seul au beau milieu des morceaux de ferrailles. C'était toujours pareil quand Peter allait rejoindre l'autre timbré. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur la mécanique et passait des heures à s'inquiéter.

Il entra dans le salon et accéda à la cuisine non loin derrière. Il soupira en découvrant que le frigo était presque vide. La famille de Barton, Natasha et Bruce, Captain collants, Spiderman...ça en faisait du monde à nourrir. Ou alors il n'avait envoyé personne faire de courses depuis longtemps car il se souvenait leur avoir attribué à tous un appartement avec cuisine.

_ Jarvis...depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas demandé à faire les courses ? S'inquiéta Tony.

Voilà que ça le reprenait. Dès que Peter partait, il s'intéressait à des choses humaines qui ne consistaient pas en boulons, écrous, tourne vis et autres choses métalliques. Cela pouvait aller du rouleau de sopalin presque fini à ses vêtements non rangés. Vraiment pas possible d'être dans cet état pour un gosse qui n'était même pas le sien.

_ Depuis trois semaines monsieur. Répondit calmement l'intelligence artificielle.

_ Mais j'ai mangé. Sans préparer. Sans commander de pizzas. Se rappela-t-il malgré ses souvenirs flous.

Lorsqu'il était dans un projet, rien ne pouvait l'en sortir tant qu'il n'avait pas fini. Enfin, sauf quand un jeune adolescent venait lui annoncer qu'il allait retrouver son meilleur ami psychopathe alors qu'il était sous votre protection. En vérité, Tony savait qu'il aurait pu apprécier Wade Wilson, lui-même était traité comme à part. Il aimait presque les mêmes choses à la seule différence que lui n'appréciait pas de faire sauter des têtes à tout va.

_ Oui monsieur. Confirma Jarvis.

_ Pepper a vraiment fait tout ça pour moi ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas logique. Pepper se serait contenté au pire de venir lui secouer les miches dans son garage, au mieux d'envoyer une personne faire les courses. Quoi que ces derniers temps il était persuadé qu'elle aurait pu le laisser mourir de faim, après tout il ne parlait plus à grand monde et ne l'appelait que pour avoir des nouvelles sur les relations internationales et autres détails sur Stark Industries.

_ Non, monsieur.

_ C'est moi. Fit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna et se trouva nez à nez face à Steve Rogers. Le grand, beau et vieux Steve Rogers. Tony le regarda, se retenant tout juste de faire les yeux ronds, et garda une expression calme.

_ Voilà qui est surprenant. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à me poser ça là-haut avec vos rhumatismes, papi ? Se moqua Tony en sortant un verre qu'il remplit de whisky.

_ Haha, vraiment hilarant, homme de fer. Moi au moins je ne fais pas le bruit d'une boîte de conserve quand je sauve le monde, répondit le sauveur de l'Amérique en attrapant le verre avant que Tony ne l'ait bu et l'avala d'une traite.

_ Depuis quand vous buvez ? Fut la seule chose que réussi à sortir le brun.

_ J'ai déjà bu, je vous rappelle. Je suis peut-être vieux, mais vous êtes amnésique.

_ Non, mais je veux dire, en journée.

_ J'ai 95 ans, ce genre d'interrogatoire je pense que je peux m'en passer, argua Captain America.

_ Que faîtes-vous dans cette partie de la tour ? Changea de sujet Tony.

_ Je venais voir si vous étiez enfin sorti de votre garage. Peter est parti, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Comment vous avez deviné ? Grogna Tony.

Il sortit un autre verre et se servit en veillant à bien garder son verre serré dans sa main. Il prit la bouteille et partit s'installer sur le canapé et Captain collants le suivit. Steve s'installa sur le même canapé que lui et il lui fit fasse.

_ Vous êtes plus inquiet quand il n'est pas là. Ça dépend des sorties qu'il fait, votre inquiétude varie de 0 à 10. Par exemple s'il va au lycée, vous vous contentez juste de travailler. Vous êtes à 0, vous savez qu'il ne fera rien de bête, sauf si vous ne voyez plus la combinaison dans son coffre. Quand c'est une sortie du soir, vous posez les outils toutes les heures pour faire des vas et viens dans la tour, les sourcils froncés. Et quand c'est le code rouge...eh bien vous vous intéressez à des choses banales parce que vous êtes dans votre état le plus proche de l'humanité. Et dans ces cas-là, vous êtes à 10. Sourit Steve en se resservant un verre qu'il but lentement cette fois-ci.

_ Cela fait quelques temps que vous ne bougez plus de votre labo, signe que Peter ne fait rien de stupide.

_ Et vous m'observez depuis quand ? Soupira Tony en prenant une gorgée.

S'il avait pu, il aurait descendu la bouteille. Être espionné, c'était un compte. Mais que ce soit Captain muscles qui le couvait, ça devenait carrément bizarre.

_ Depuis que Pepper ne peut plus le faire seule. Depuis que vous avez pris Peter sous votre aile. Et depuis que je n'ai plus grand chose à faire. La formation des nouveaux membres des Avengers me prend moins de temps que prévu et les missions se font rares.

_ Captain collants s'ennuie donc. La sieste au frais vous manque ? Taquina Tony.

_ Pas tellement, déclara Steve Rogers en terminant son verre avant de s'en servir un troisième.

_ Vous ne devriez pas boire autant. S'inquiéta Tony. Vous n'avez pas...

_ Vous voyez. Vous vous inquiétez alors même que d'ordinaire vous vous ficheriez comme d'une guigne de ma santé. Je vous répète, je suis plus vieux que vous, je n'ai pas besoin de votre sollicitude.

_ Ni moi de la vôtre.

Ou si, peut-être un peu. Il serait probablement mort de faim si le monsieur aux couleurs de l'Amérique ne lui avait rien porté durant le mois écoulé.

_ Vous avez dit quoi déjà à propos de Pepper ? Comment ça elle ne peut plus s'occuper de moi seule ?

_ Elle gère Stark industrie seule. Vous sortez pour les rendez-vous d'affaires, vous êtes le cerveau, l'ingénieur, celui qui crée et invente de nouvelles choses, mais elle, elle s'occupe de tous vos papiers, d'organiser les rencontres, les galas, vos interviews...en clair elle est débordée. Du coup elle m'a demandée de vous surveiller. Natasha et Bruce sont partis récemment pour leur lune de miel et Barton a sa famille à gérer.

_ Et je surveille Peter.

_ Exactement. Vous n'avez de toute façon jamais su vous occuper de vous-même comme il le fallait.

_ J'ai beau ne pas être aussi vieux que vous, je sais encore m'occuper de moi comme un grand, rétorqua Tony à vif.

_ Très bien. Alors, je me demande comment vous auriez tenu toutes ces années sans Pepper pour s'occuper de ce qui est trop humain pour vous dans votre quotidien. Attaqua Steve en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Très bien.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel aucun d'eux ne parla. Steve Rogers le regardait intensément, le mettant presque mal à l'aise. Il termina son verre et se resservit sous le regard toujours aussi chargé d'émotions du Captain.

_ Surprenant comme votre inquiétude pour Peter peut vous rendre aussi ronchon que parfaitement domptable. Il est avec Deadpool, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Yep.

Tony regarda sa montre. Plus que deux heures d'inquiétudes. Il vida son verre d'une traite et se resservit, soudainement angoissé. Il avait dit à Jarvis de le prévenir en cas de problèmes mais le silence le laissait encore plus mal que si on lui avait dit que tout allait de travers et qu'il fallait intervenir.

_ Jarvis. Que fait Peter ? Ne put se retenir de demander Tony.

_ Ils sont sur le toit d'un immeuble. Ils parlent monsieur. Rien de méchant.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu en pensais. Que disent-ils ?

_ Ils parlent de tout et de rien, monsieur.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous mettre dans cet état, Tony. Le coupa Captain collant.

_ Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre ! Je vous y vois bien vous !

_ Je suis autant inquiet que vous, Tony. Mais ça ne changera rien. Il est jeune, s'il n'apprend pas par lui-même, il n'apprendra jamais.

_ C'est la leçon que vous avez retenue quand on vous a fait dormir 70 ans ? Répliqua Tony, mordant.

_ Non, mais c'est une vérité. Il reviendra à l'heure prévu, Peter vous adore et ne trahira pas votre confiance.

_ Lui, non. L'autre, oui.

_ C'est un fait.

Captain America termina son quatrième verre et se resservit. Ses joues étaient un peu plus roses que d'accoutumée. Cela aurait presque pu faire rire Tony. Mais il se contenta de vider son verre lui aussi. Le monde ne tournait pas encore, il n'avait pas bu assez pour ça, mais il sentait ses sens s'amplifier et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il adorait.

_ Vous êtes étonnement calme. Je vous ai provoqué mais vous ne dîtes rien, nota Tony.

Il aurait pu remarquer n'importe quoi si cela avait pu lui faire oublier où était Peter depuis presque une heure. Les deux prochaines heures allaient être longues s'il ne trouvait pas vite à dire ou à penser.

_ C'est que...j'ai autre chose en tête. Chuchota Steve Rogers en plantant son regard dans celui de Tony.

Pourquoi il avait si chaud soudainement ? Pourquoi son cœur se mit à battre plus fort ? Pourquoi bon sang le whisky choisit ce moment pour lui faire tourner la tête ?

_ Et que peut donc occuper l'esprit de Steve Rogers à ce point ? S'entendit-il murmurer.

Le Captain collants posa son verre sans le lâcher du regard et s'approcha de lui lentement. Une lenteur telle qu'il eut envie de hurler. L'atmosphère s'était soudain tendue, électrifiée. Quelque chose entre le sensuel, le désir et le besoin se trouvait dans l'air. Et la surprise fut totale pour Tony de s'apercevoir qu'il ne redoutait pas ce qui allait se passer. Oh non. Bien au contraire ça l'excitait. C'était le genre d'ambiance qui le revigorait.

_ Vous êtes endurant, Captain ? Demanda Tony avec un demi-sourire alors que le dit Captain n'était plus très loin de son visage.

_ Vous me direz ça, Stark.

Et le Captain l'embrassa. Au début, ce ne furent que la rencontre de leurs lèvres fermées, sans mouvement. Puis une espèce de courant électrique traversa Tony et il agrippa ses bras autour du cou du Captain, entrouvrant sa bouche. Un gémissement lui échappa alors que Steve s'allongeait sur lui, passant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Se laisser embrasser par Steve Rogers, vraiment ? Il n'en savait rien, ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait craqué, pourquoi il se laissait faire mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il savait embrasser comme un dieu le vieux crouton.

Une main se fit baladeuse, celle de Tony. Incontrôlable main qui fit valdinguer le tee-shirt parfaitement moulant que portait Steve. Curieuse main qui caressa les abdos de l'homme si bien dessinés avec envie. Coquine main qui se glissa à l'intérieur du pantalon pour toucher le membre déjà bien tendu.

_ Peut-être devrions nous aller dans un endroit plus propice à cette activité, proposa Steve, rouge.

Le Captain mordilla Tony dans le cou et il bascula la tête en arrière, remplit du désir de faire des choses peu orthodoxes.

_ Le lit, ça fait vieux jeu, se moqua Tony entre deux soupirs.

_ Nous éviterions les mauvaises surprises. Contra Steve, complètement ailleurs à cause des caresses langoureuses.

_ Jarvis. Commanda Tony.

L'intelligence artificielle ne répondit pas, mais les volets électriques furent fermés dans la seconde et les accès verrouillés.

_ Évidemment, quand on peut se le permettre, commenta Steve.

Tony rigola mais fut bien vite coupé par les vagues de plaisir affluant. Steve fit voler ses vêtements sans aucune forme de pitié, caressa son corps avec toujours cette lenteur qui allait le rendre dingue. Mais c'était tellement bon.

_ Vous avez...de quoi faire ? Demanda Steve en se mordillant la lèvre pour contenir son excitation.

_ Jarvis. S'il te plaît.

Un bras métallique apparut, déroulant un paquet entier de capotes dont Tony s'empara avec empressement. Il était fébrile.

Les caleçons volèrent, les corps se rencontrèrent. Première découverte du corps de l'autre, désir bouillant, énergie tourbillonnante. Steve après avoir fait languir Tony se décida enfin aux préliminaires avancés.

Après plusieurs minutes, Tony le bascula en arrière, les surprenants tous les deux. Il n'avait pas tellement prévu ça, mais il avait une idée derrière la tête. Le Captain le laissa faire et après deux petites minutes de plaisantes tortures sur Steve, Tony prit une capote la sortit de l'emballage et la fit descendre à une lenteur exagérée sur le membre de Steve qui planta ses doigts dans le dos du brun. C'était jouissif de voir Mr le plus fort de l'Amérique se languir sous lui. Quand Tony eut terminé, il attrapa le membre tendu et protégé de son amant et se pénétra doucement avec. Steve se cambra sous lui et un spasme parcouru le brun.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Première fois, oui. Pourquoi avec Captain collants ? Aucune idée. Mais c'était si bon. Douloureux, un peu, aussi. Cependant, en cessant tout mouvement l'espace de quelques secondes, il se sentit planer. Rogers attrapa son membre à sa plus grande surprise et entama un va et vient tout aussi lent que ses mouvements précédents. Tony se cambra à son tour, électrisé par les sensations.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Steve. Il était en manque de ses lèvres. Lèvres douces et pourtant si dures par leur façon d'embrasser. Le blond lui donna un léger coup de rein et il laissa sortir un gémissement. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, échangèrent un baiser passionné et Steve redonna un coup de rein, propulsant Tony sur une autre planète. Une planète à eux, où ils étaient seuls à se noyer dans une mer de plaisir.

Les coups de reins se firent plus puissants à mesure que Tony se sentait plus à l'aise. Il accompagnait le mouvement des hanches en montant et descendant, le plaisir montait en lui comme jamais avant. Steve, un peu mal placé se décala légèrement avant de redonner un grand coup de bassin qui projeta Tony ailleurs. Un instant, il n'avait plus vue, plus entendu, il était juste plaisir. Son corps tremblait.

_ Recommence. Ordonna-t-il sans même se soucier de vouvoyer le blond.

Sa voix était rauque, le désir presque à son apogée. Steve ne parut pas avoir entendu le changement de langage, redonna un grand coup et cette fois-ci Tony cria son nom en planta ses ongles courts dans les pectoraux énormes de son vis-à-vis.

Steve recommença encore et encore, reprit les mouvements sur le membre tendu de Tony. La cadence s'accéléra, le plaisir enfla, le désir - au plus grand étonnement de Tony - gonfla au lieu de se réduire, les faisant aller plus vite et plus fort, jusqu'au coup fatal qui les fit jouir en un cri puissant.

Le brun, complètement au Paradis, le corps parcouru de spasmes, se laissa tomber contre le torse du blond qui frissonna avant de l'envelopper dans ses bras. Un long silence calme les enveloppa. C'était exquis. Pour un temps, il avait tout oublié. Et avait enregistré tous les détails qu'il aimait chez le Captain collants. Ses grands yeux bleu brillant de plaisirs. Sa mâchoire carrée et son odeur. Bon sang de bordel qu'il aimait cette odeur.

_ Moi qui croyait que vous étiez vieux jeux, commenta Tony, vous sortez plutôt bien des mœurs.

_ Pourquoi vous ne me tutoyez plus ?

_ Réservé aux soirées privées, déclara d'un ton aguicheur Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Nous pourrions peut-être renouveler ça, c'était...puissant.

_ C'est pour ça que je vous vouvoie. Se moqua Tony avant d'apercevoir le regard de Steve. Vous n'êtes pas si endurant que ça.

Pourtant il sentait déjà la virilité du Captain se tendre sous lui, éveillant son propre désir. Sa respiration faillit se bloquer mais il s'exhorta au calme. Il ne voulait pas craquer le premier.

_ Il vous reste de nombreuses protections, je pourrais peut-être vous montrez comment je peux m'améliorer.

La main de Steve qui se trouvait dans son dos descendit jusqu'à ses fesses et les agrippa avec fermeté, les rapprochant et faisant se rencontrer leurs virilités.

_ Vous vous êtes promis de récupérer vos 70 ans de sommeil ?

_ C'est l'idée.

Sans même attendre un accord, il se positionna au-dessus de Tony et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le brun se laissa emporter par le baiser torride. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu de rapports aussi intenses ? C'était une bonne question. Il ne se rappelait même pas d'avoir vécu un truc aussi 'hum oulala'.

_ Monsieur, les coupa Jarvis au plus grand désespoir des deux superhéros, Peter vient de rentrer.

_ Quelle heure ? Marmonna Tony attaqué par la bouche de Steve sous la ceinture.

_ 22h30. Il souhaite vous voir. Je le fais patienter combien de temps ?

_ Une heure, répondit Steve à la place de Tony.

_ Non, 5minutes. Contra Tony.

_ Tony..., soupira Steve en remontant jusqu'à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

_ Je veux voir s'il va bien. Revenez après. S'il vous plaît, lui demanda le milliardaire.

_ Vous accepteriez de me revoir ?

Steve déposa des baisers de sa bouche jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla langoureusement. Tony se cambra en griffant le dos du blond.

_ Oui. Vous avez encore du boulot pour l'endurance. Railla Tony en haletant.

_ Vous n'aurez qu'à m'aider à devenir meilleur. Répondit le blond sans se vexer le moins du monde.

_ Sauf si vos articulations vous font trop mal. Dans ce cas...je prendrais le relais. Rigola Tony.

Steve le fit taire d'un baiser. Tony était partagé en deux. Entre l'envie de continuer avec Steve et le besoin de voir que le gamin n'avait rien fait de stupide. Jarvis l'aida à trancher.

_ Monsieur, Peter s'impatiente, il serait dommage qu'il réussisse à entrer.

_ J'arrive, Jarvis. Déclara Tony en soupirant.

Steve se décala et Tony se leva à contrecœur. Il s'habilla en vitesse et se tourna vers le blond. Ce dernier jetait la capote à la poubelle après avoir enfilé son caleçon et son jeans. Les muscles de son torse l'appelaient.

_ Vous devriez y aller avant que Peter se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Ce môme est aussi intelligent que vous.

_ Habillez-vous alors, vous m'empêchez de penser. Rétorqua Tony.

_ Mais pas de partir.

_ Un point pour vous. Mais ne m'oubliez pas. Ou je viendrais vous chercher.

_ Peut-être ferais-je exprès d'oublier dans ce cas.

_ Monsieur, le pressa Jarvis.

_ Nous verrons bien, promis Tony. Ouvre la porte Jarvis et les volets.

_ Bien, monsieur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en même temps que les volets et Tony se dépêcha de rejoindre Peter. Plus vite il en aurait fini avec lui, plus vite il pourrait retourner jouer. Maintenant il savait comment occuper ses pensées quand Peter partirait...


End file.
